


In Which Karkat Adopts A Dave

by TricksterPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Forced Prostitution, Genderbending, Heroin, Homelessness, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Parenthood, Past Drug Use, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkatta Vantas, known as Karkat, is walking home from work when she sees a little boy playing. It's eleven at night, freezing, and the kid doesn't have a jacket. She talks to him and finds out he is homeless. She takes him in and</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so some of the characters are the same gender and some are not. Vantas and Nitrams are both girls. Two of the girl families will be boys.

===> Be the tired girl walking home.

You are now Karkatta -ahem- Karkat Vantas. You hate your full name and got the nickname from a friend who used to call you Karcat. Everyday. You work at a stupid arcade so you can afford the small and filthy as hell apartment you now stay at. You are only seventeen years old and a runaway. 

On your way home you see a little kid playing. It’s already almost eleven and the kid doesn’t even have a jacket. You look around see don’t see his parents. You start walking over to him.

“Hey kid! What are you doing?” You bury your face in your scarf. It’s fucking freezing out here and this kid doesn’t even have a long shirt on.

“Nothin’.” He’s so fucking quiet you have to bend down a little to hear him. 

“What are you doing playing around out here? It’s freezing. You don’t even have a fucking jacket?” Good job Karkat. Teach this child bad words.

“I-I uh…” He looked away and you get on your knees.

“Where are your parents?”

“I don’t,,, have parents.” Your heart may have just broken into two. You saw a lot of homeless kids when you were little, but now that you were also parentless you felt close to this kid.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” He shook his head and you stand up holding out your hand. “Come with me.” He looked at it for a while and took it. You then quickly picked him up and shoved him into my jacket. Luckily, you had Gamzee’s jacket on and it was three fucking sizes too big.

“When did you eat last?” He shrugged.

“I don’t remember…” You start walking to the burger joint down the street. 

“Well we’re going to go eat something right now.” You walk into the place and saw it was 50’s theme maybe? You don’t fucking know, but you both move to the very corner. You look around waiting for the waiter.

Of course, Cronus walks up. You silently groan when you see him coming up and the little kid looks at you a little confused. You just lean back and hope he doesn’t make it too annoying to eat here.

“Hey baby.” He smiled and you roll my eyes. He looked at the kid- which you still didn’t know his name- and cocked an eyebrow. “What’s with the ankle-biter?”

“I found him outside and I’m taking him home.” He frowned a little at the boy and nodded. He was a softy for kids, so you figured you wouldn’t get the “closeness” he always liked showing you.

“Okay, so what can I get you two?” You smirk at his “quirk” as he put it. He couldn’t say w’s or v’s, just like his little brother. It would be hilarious if they weren’t so fucking annoying most of the time. At least Cronus wasn’t obsessed with wizards and magic.

The boy looked at him and pointed to something on the menu. You didn’t order, since Cronus knew exactly what you wanted. He took your menus and left to go cook probably. He was usually the only one working from what you always heard.

“So, what’s your name?”

“I’m Dave.” He was looking around, but moved to look at you. 

“I’m Karkat. How old are you?” He held out five fingers and you couldn’t help but frown. You ask him several other questions, which he doesn’t know a single answer to.

“Why are you alone?” You were getting a little annoyed. He shrugged and you may have raised your voice. “Well what is something you f-know?” You bite your lip trying not to yell at the boy anymore. Luckily, Cronus walks up with your food. He gave Dave some chicken strips and fries, while you got your usual burger and fries- which he would always bring over to your house.

“You alright?” He pulls up a chair and sits on it backwards. You grumble something about it and look at Dave.

“Just eat up so we can leave this fucking vile place… shit.” You facepalm at the words and hear Cronus laughing. He stops when you growl and kick him. 

“Wow sorry.” He smiles and leans over to Dave. “Better listen to her. She’s a real mean one.” He giggles and you glare at him. His smiles grows wider.

You stop eating feeling sick to your stomach and push it away. Cronus looks worried and moves to sick next to you. The feeling goes away, but you decide against finishing the meal.

“You okay? I’ve never not seen you finish one of those meals.” You lean back and shrug.

“Just a little under the weather I guess.” He nods and gets up to put it in a togo box. “Thanks.” You start getting your money out, but he stops you.

“It’s on the house. I didn’t eat my free meal today, so I’ll use it on you two.” You smile and get up holding your hand for Dave. You walk out and see Cronus put some money in the register. You shake your head and are about to leave when Cronus stands in your way.

“What?”

“It’s late, cold, and he doesn’t have a jacket.” He leans on the door.

“So, I’ll carry him.” You pick him up, but he just shakes his head.

“It’s past closing time. I’ll take you home.” You look at him a little confused. You always come here at about eleven to get a drink or burger. He always said it closed at twelve. He saw the confusion and smiled. “I always keep it open late for you.” You blush a little despite yourself and mumble something that sounds like thanks.

“Are we staying here?” Dave looks up at you and you shake your head. Cronus squats and smiles.

“You’re going to get a ride from me. I’m Cronus by the way.” Dave smiled and you take off your jacket. 

“It’s huge on your, but I don’t want you wearing that. The garage is ten times colder usually.” You had it to Dave, who takes it and wraps up. Cronus looks at you irritated and you shrug. “I’m already sick right?” He sighs and walks into the kitchen to clean or some shit.

He walked out holding his leather jacket. He gave it to you and helped, or made, you put it on. You were about to pick up Dave, but he beat you to it. He glare and he just smiled at you.

“You’re sick remember.” You bite your lip and follow him out to the garage. It’s colder than you expected and he wraps an arm around you. You usually don’t let him, but you’re too cold to say no and just press against his side.

===> Be the homeless boy being carried.

You are now Dave Strider and you like being carried. You’ve never been carried before and now have been carried by two people! One gave you free food. You are currently holding onto the tall boy drinking out of your cup. You yawn a little and you see them walking towards an elevator.

“You really couldn’t park on the first floor?” Karkat seems a little irritated, but she always seemed like that. You feel the wind blow and snuggle in the purple jacket she let you wear. You see her hide behind the black jacket Cronus let her wear.

He pushed the button and the elevator doors open. You really haven’t been in one before, besides the one time in the mall. That was at least ten years ago though. Maybe.

“Where are we going?” You look up at Cronus.

“To my ca- vehicle.” You see Karkat glare and yawn again.

“Tell me it’s not your motorcycle.” She is standing in the corner away from you too, but shivering a little.

“It’s not, but it’s not the car either. My cousin borrowed the car, so I’m using my dad’s.” She groans and you wonder why. The elevator stops and you wiggle until he puts you down. You walk out and looks around. It’s the top floor and you can see the top of buildings! You start running and hear Karkat yell to stay close. 

===> Be the concerned teenager.

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are so fucking concerned this child is going to get hurt. Cronus is watching him, but that doesn’t make you feel better. He’s not even close to him!

“Cronus, either stay close to him or don’t let him run around!” You walk over to him and he laughs. 

“He’s fine look. He’s not even going by the edges and the garage is closed for the night.” You look confused again. How the fuck does a garage close? He sighs and sits on the ramp’s side. “They close it down when it’s cold and set up the lower floors with beds and blankets.” You sit down next to him and nod.

“That’s why you parked up here.” He nods. “That’s really nice of them.” 

“Yeah. I sometimes cook for them, but not very often. I can’t afford that kind of thing.” You smile and lean on him when the wind picks up. You try and hide your yawn but he catches it.

“Time to go home!” Dave looks a little sad, but walks over. “You’re tired anyways kid.” Cronus ruffles his hair and picks him up. You stand and follow him to the car. It’s jet black and looks like you couldn’t afford it in a lifetime.

“Wow.” He buckles Dave in and just huffs at your reaction. Once Dave is buckled in you see him open the door for you. You glare a little, but let him. He hurries to the driver seat and you realize he’s wearing a sleeveless shirt. Probably because he had a jacket to keep him warm. You snuggled into it.

He started driving and you heard Dave snoring softly. You smiled and leaned against the door. You were asleep before the car leaves the garage.

===> Be the driver a few minutes later.

You are now Cronus Ampora and you are carefully driving your dad’s Mercedes. He gave it to you because he let your cousin, Meenah, take your chariot for the night. Asshole.

You pull up to Karkat’s complex and park before waking the two sleepers up. Dave gets up easily, but Karkat is less happy about it.

“Five more minutes.” She mumbles and you sigh. You do everything to wake her up, but nothing works. Finally you lean over and kiss her neck. She wakes up and jumps a little. She’s blushing a bit and you laugh. Dave laughs too, but you’re pretty sure it’s more because she just slapped you.

“You wouldn’t wake up.” She’s glaring and you just lean back to unbuckle Dave. She quickly gets out and opens the door to grab him. You get out too, even though you know she doesn’t want you to walk her to the door. It’s almost midnight and she doesn’t live in the best area. You wouldn’t want her hurt.

“Go away Cronus. We’re fine.” You shake your head and she eventually walks to her door. You walk in and looks around. It looks like it’s only one room, besides the bathroom, and all the furniture is ripped and old. The bed looks at least twenty years old and she doesn’t have a singly thing matching. She probably bought thrift store items or something. You sigh and sit on the couch.

Dave still hadn’t walked in and Karkat looks back at him smiling a little. That was a rare sight indeed. You roll your eyes when she tells Dave to “get the fuck in here.” You guess she’s not trying to hide her cursing now. He walked in and she took his jacket off. Apparently, it has somehow gotten tied into knots.

“I have to go to work tomorrow so do you want to come with me or stay here?” He shrugged. “Can you take care of yourself?” Nod. “How?” Shrug. “I guess you’re coming with me then.” You laugh a little and kick off your shoes. She looks at you, but pays attention to Dave.

“Are you tired? Cold?” He nods. “Which one?”

“Both.” She picked up him and wrapped him in the thickest blanket she had. She left him sleeping on the bed and sat by you.

“You leaving soon?” She sounded irritated and you understood why. She had to get up early in the morning and you were keeping her up.

“Yeah, but first. What are you going to do about the kid?” She sighed and leaned on you. She waited a few minutes before shrugging. “Tell you what. I’m going to take you two shopping tomorrow maybe. Only if you have time and then I’ll help you figure out what to do with the little ankle-biter.” She huffed and curled up a bit.

“Whatever… Thanks.” She yawned and you wrapped your arms around her. You heard her breathing steady and then heard her snore a little. You kissed her head and moved her to the bed wrapping her up in the blanket. Dave latched onto her and you took a quick picture before leaving.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first person finds out Karkat's secret.

===> The “sick” teenager

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are “sick” if anyone asks. You wake up and feel sick. You look around and find that Cronus as left his jacket (score) and has left. You also see that Dave is clinging to you and quickly move him off before you throw up on the bed.

Once you finish you get up and wash your face and brush your teeth. You look in the mirror and sigh. You step back and and take off the now dirty shirt. You look in the mirror again and rub your stomach. You are Karkat Vantas and you are three months pregnant.

You haven’t told anyone yet and you plan on starting that soon. You were worried at first about the baby, but now you’re terrified. Not only is that one, but now two kids to look after. You stop looking in the mirror and find a work shirt. 

You grab a bottle of water and sit next to Dave, who is currently taking up most of the bed. He started to toss and turn and you watched until he woke up.

===> Be the newly awake five year old.

You are now Dave Strider and you are looking up at the older girl. You sit up and stretch surprised that you don’t feel tired. You usually do after sleeping outside. Maybe it’s the bed?

“You doing okay?” You nod and hear your stomach grumble. Karkat smiles and you blush a little.

“Hungry?”

 

“Yeah…” You feel a little bad eating her food, but you are really hungry.

“Okay. You can watch tv if you want.” She got up and started cooking. You walked to the t and turned on cartoons. You watch them sometimes in the Walmart. Sometimes the nice boy there lets you stay late or brings you a chair to sit in. You always have to leave when he does though.

“Here you go Dave.” You look at the plate and see it has bacon, eggs, and toast. You haven’t had bacon before, but you saw it on tv once.

“Thanks.” You watch as she kisses you on the head and then leaves. You hear some noise in the bathroom, so you turn it up. You don’t eat at first, but eventually taste it. You try the eggs first, then the toast, then the bacon and OH MY GOD THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD.

You eat it all up before she even gets out of the bathroom. You look back and see she has different pants on. You hand her the plate when she gets close.

“You done eating? We have to leave soon.” You nod and she puts the plate in the kitchen before returning to the bathroom. You walk over and see her sticking a pencil in her eye! She doesn’t seem to be hurting though, but you are never going to try that. She finishes and puts a small blanket on you, but it has a hole for your head. Weird.

“What is it?” 

“A poncho. It’s like a blanket. I don’t have anything else that will fit you.” She smiled and looked at the jackets. She had the black one from Cronus, a purple one, a brown one, and a yellow one! She picked the purple one and put it on. You noticed she had a small bump on her stomach, but didn’t say anything. 

You held her hand and walked out of the room. You felt her pick you up and you snuggled into her shoulder. She huffed and walked to the bus stop. When the bus arrived you leaned on her and fell asleep.

===> Be the anxious arcade worker

Fuck, fuck, fuck. You were running a little late. You would get there at least ten minutes late and you had a little kid with you. You looked down at him and he smiled back. You guess it wasn’t all bad. At least he was cute and your boss would probably feel best not to yell in front of him. Maybe your boss wasn’t there. That would be good, because she is all about games and hates when one of her workers are lot. Hopefully, she’s sick or with her boyfriend again.

You got to the arcade and it seemed a little abandoned. You walk in and see there at least ten kids and realize their parents probably dropped them off. You hate that, because you’re always surprised when you get into the place. You look down and Dave is literally jumping from excitement. You pick him up and take him to the back to change his clothes.

“Be on your best behavior. Now I’m going to wash these so you’ll have to wear these until they’re clean. Okay?” You look down and he’s looking at the arcade door. You laugh and pull out some money for him. “Here. Now, lets go outside.”

He pulled you outside and was confused when he was behind the counter. He had gone through the wrong door, but you just usher him to the small door. He looks up like he wants you go with him, but he sigh and bend down to his height.

“I have to work, but I’ll be here okay. If anyone talks to you that doesn’t work here find me or something with this shirt on okay?” He nods. “Okay. Have fun.” He runs off and you walked behind the counter to the prize area. You look at the boy running the counter and sigh.

He sees you walk up and hugs you when the kids left. You grumble something and push away. He just grins and leans on the counter while you get set up.

“Hey bestfriend. What are you up and doing today?” You glare up at Gamzee and lean on the counter. He laughed and restocked the prizes, at least the ones you couldn’t reach.

“Working and maybe going shopping with Cronus.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you and you groan. “Not like that! He’s helping me get some stuff for this kid I found last night.” He moves closer now.

“Kid?” You point to Dave, who seems to have found a friend already. “He’s motherfucking cute.” You roll your eyes and help the next customer. I ten year old who has somehow managed to get 10,000 tickets within the last two hours. Gamzee has to help you get the prize and the kid laughs at you.

“Little brats.” You murmur as he leaves with his mom. “It’s not like he could reach it.” You hear a laugh and look to see Tavros sitting on the counter. She turned to face our side of the counter and Gamzee kissed her. “No non employees on this side of the counter asshole.” She rolled her eyes and moved off of it.

“Aren’t we a bit rude today.” Rufioh was in front of you and you almost shrieked. She laughed a little and handed you tickets.

“How did you get this many tickets? Also, don’t you two usually spend time with your kids on Saturday.” Tavros was almost leaning on Gamzee now and she shrugged. Rufioh dropped the tickets on the scale ignoring your glare.

“Our parents wanted to spend time with them, so we thought we’d come here. I’ve been saving up tickets to get that.” She points to a stuffed bull and smiles. “Horuss wants the kid to have horses, but I’m winning with bulls.”

“It helps that you had thirty stuffed bulls from when you were a kid.” Rufioh glared at her sister. “Just saying.” 

“Okay, whatever.” You counted the tickets and reached for the stuffed animal. You couldn’t reach it and Gamzee had to get it. The two girls were laughing a bit. You saw Dave come up and motioned for Rufioh to get out of the way. “What’s wrong?”

“I ran out of money.” He handed you a few tickets and you gave him some more money. Most of your spending money actually. He smiled and ran off after you warned him that was it.

“Who’s the kid?” Rufioh looked at you and you just shrugged counting the tickets.

“Dave. I found him on the streets and I guess I’m keeping him.” Tavros laughed and you glared. 

===> Be Karkat during your lunch break

“I’m just saying that it’s not fair they just drop them off after telling us they’ll watch them.” Tavros was holding her daughter and arguing with Rufioh.

“Well, it’s not fair we expect them to just take them when we want to do things alone now is it Tavros?” She huffed and put Taura back in her stroller. Gamzee changed the subject really fast and Dave came running from the playground he was playing in.

“I met a new friend! Her name is Joan.” You smiled and looked where he was pointing to. You saw a brunette girl about his age with goofy glasses and an overbite. “Can I go play with her some more?”

“Yeah.” You smile and he quickly leaves.

“Aw look at Karkat being a cute little mommy.” You glare at Rufioh and stick your tongue at her. “I remember when we were dating you used to pull me across streets to avoid kids.” You take a bite of her burger and look at Dave. Why did you not just ignore him like other kids?

You didn’t have time to think before you felt nauseous again. You quickly dropped your burger onto the plate and made a beeline for the bathroom.

When you got out Rufioh was waiting for you. You washed your face off and dried off waiting for her to speak up. When she didn’t you tried to walk passed her, but she held your arm.

“How many months are you?” You froze and she asked again.

“I’m just sick asshole.” You tried to leave again, but she blocks the exit.

“Funny thing about being pregnant once, having a pregnant sister, and seeing your step-mom pregnant. You learn the signs. So, how many months?” You sigh and lean on the wall.

“Three.”


	3. Flashback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee, Tavros, Rufioh, and the father find out about the baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's a little long sorry. Also, sorry about the delay. I couldn't think of what to put in this chapter cx

===> Be the unsurprised Nitram

 

You are now Rufioh Nitram and you are currently looking at Karkat, who looks like she is about to die. She is nawwing on her lip and looking down like a small child. You smile a little at how cute it is and pull her close. 

“Why did you keep it a secret?” She just stands there for a second and then hugs you back. You look up to see someone watching and glare at them. They leave. You look down at Karkat, who is just holding onto your jacket for dear life. You were about to ask again when she pulled away and looked at you.

“I don’t know. I was hoping to just keep it a secret as long as I could. I don’t need any more reason for you guys to fucking worry about me.” She crossed her arms and you laugh a little.

“You think you can hide being pregnant from a group of teenagers, who for the most part have been pregnant? Besides, hiding it doesn’t stop anyone from worrying about you.” She huffed and you laugh before wrapping a hand around her shoulder and talking her back to the table.

Gamzee is coloring with Dave on his lap and Tavros is watching with Taura on her lap. She looks over when you get close and Gamzee eventually follows her gaze. Karkat hides behind you slightly and you shake your head smiling. You look at her and motion to tell them.

“So, I’m not actually sick…” She sits down and you do the same looking between the couple and Karkat. Gamzee looks confused, but you’re not sure if it’s actualy confusion or not. Karkat doesn’t continue, so you have to nudge her. She mumbles something.

“Karbro, we can’t hear you.” Gamzee grinned at the scowl he got and went back to coloring with Dave. Tavros smiled at them before looking at Karkat. She quickly realized it was important and hit Gamzee a little to get him to pay attention.

“So, I’m a little- well I’m- it’s sort of…” She sighed and rubbed her stomach. “I’m pregnant.” Tavros looked at you and you just nod. Gamzee smiles and moved to sit beside her. 

“Our kids can be best friends like us two motherfuckers!” Your table gets a few glares, but you and Tavros ignore them. Karkat meets almost everysingle glare and then glares at Gamzee.

“I swear to god if you fucking get us kicked out of here I will murder you.” You laugh at that and get a few more glares. Dave looks utterly confused and you see a worker heading this way.

“Excuse me, I’ve had some complaints about vulgar language used and can I please ask you to keep it away from the kids. We don’t want the kids to learn those words right?” Karkat glared at the poor worker the whole time, but nodded. The worker quickly left.

“Maybe, you two should go back to work. It’s already 12:50.” Both Karkat and Gamzee check their phones and quickly get up. You and Tavros start cleaning up and quickly follow them out the door. 

The resteraunt was only down the parking lot from the arcade, so they managed to get to work on time. It was a good thing too, because their boss was their now. 

You quickly saw goodbye and leave with Tavros. You see Dave is already playing some games, but he stops to hug you both goodbye.

===> Be the teenager getting yelled out.

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are currently being bitched at by your manager, and the owner’s daughter.

“I understand that you two were eating with friends, but you were almost late. You know being here one minutes after your time doesn’t meant you are on time just not late! I swear if you two were not my friends I would totally fire you!” Latula was pacing an yelling, luckily the arcade had closed. She had made you and Gamzee stay a little later. You’re sure Cronus was waiting outisde for you, but she wouldn’t even let you go out and tell him. 

“I promise I won’t be late another motherfuckin’ time.” Gamzee grinned and she just glared. She sighed and looked at you, which you quickly nodded in agreement.

“Fine. Let’s go now. It’s already three and I have things to do.” You both got up and followed her out. You walked outside and saw Cronus messing with Mituna. He wasn’t violent, but he always made him confused or something. “I swear that boy better put Mituna down.” She glared at you very quickly before going over to the two.

“I don’t think she likes you.” Gamzee grinned.

“How the fuck does that deserve a grin?” He laughed and pulled you into a hug. You huffed and leaned on him hugging back. You watched as Latula pushed Cronus and yelled at him. Then she left with her boyfriend, Mituna.

You hear a honk and see Gamzee’s brother ready to pick him up. He hugs you one more time before walking over to the car. You smiled at the paint job. Dark purple with skulls and other bones. It reminds you so much of his brother, but you’re pretty sure it’s the family car. You seriously hope fucking not. 

“Are we going with Cronus?” Dave looks up at you and you nod. He smiles and starts running over.

“Dave, stop!” He listens and you walk over and grab his hand. “Look both ways and always hold someone’s hand when you’re crossing a street.” He nods and looks around before pulling you across. Cronus is smiling at you two and picks Dave up when you get to the car, 

“That was the cutest thing I ever saw.” You blush and walk to the passenger side and get in. You hear Cronus laugh and then he opens the door and puts Dave in. “So, ready to get some new things?” Dave smiled and nodded.

“Cronus, you really don’t have to do this.” You weren’t even sure why he was.

“I want to. I mean he has no clothes, you don’t have enough things for all of you, and-”

“I get it.” You glare and he puts his hands up in surrender. You just huff and watch the buildings go by. “Where are we even going?” You noticed you were heading the opposite way of the usual stores.

“To the stores where I live. It’s more expensive, but the stuff last longer.” You smile a little and lean back in the seat. You really hated people buying you things, but that didn’t mean you didn’t appreciate it. You were used to Cronus spoiling you anyways. 

===> Be startled awake

You wake up to someone shaking you softly and looked over to see Cronus. You look around and stretch. You have no idea where you are. You never go to the fancy stores, because you can’t afford too, and that’s all this side of town is. Big houses, big stores, stuck up people, and the Amporas. Now that you think about it they are somewhat stuck up.

“Come on get up. We’re here.” You swat him away and sit up. You look back to Dave playing with some kind of device. You’re pretty sure it’s Cronus’ tablet, but you know he doesn’t have any kid friendly games. You look at Cronus about to say something, but he beats you to it.

“I let him download a few games on there. Now, let me see it so we can go inside.” Dave handed him the tablet and got out. You smile as Cronus gets out and takes Dave to the door. He turns back and you realize you still haven’t gotten out. You quickly get out and walk up to them. Cronus had picked up Dave and grabbed your hand before walking in and you can’t help but blush a little at the looks. 

“Okay, so let’s start with clothes.” You all head to the clothes and Dave starts picking things out. You walk around for a while, before he finally finishes.

“Cronus, are you sure about all this? I mean it’s a lot.” He nods and pulls you to the toys. You bit your lip a little, but let him. You see they have a baby section and started looking. They also a maternity section. You look back and get Cronus’ attention. “Hey, I’m going to look around. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, we’ll find you when we’re done here.” You nod and went to look at the maternity section and look around. They had really cute outfits! You rub your stomach a little and look around more. You could never afford any of this, but it was nice to look. You hadn’t before and you knew you would eventually have to buy new clothes. You were already showing a little. 

You move to look at the baby stuff and see all of the toys, bottles, rattles, clothes, and everything else you need for a baby. You groan at the cost and start getting a little stressed. How are you supposed to afford this kid? You feel arms wrap around you and turn around to see Cronus looking at you. 

“Why are you looking at baby stuff?” You bit your lip and shrug. He knew you better and asked again. You sigh and turn to look at him. You look down and feel tears forming, but you try to blink them away. You really didn’t want this to happen right now. He pulled you a little closer and you look up at him.

“We finished looking. Want to leave now?” You nod and are pulled to the register. You stay attached to his side the whole time. The lady finally finished and you see the total. You are about to complain about how much it is, but Cronus pays before you can. He makes you and Dave sit in the car while he loads everything. 

“Four hundred and thirteen dollars? You really didn’t have to spend that much!” You didn’t even wait for him to fully open the door before speaking up. Waiting wasn’t really your forte. He just laughs a little and starts the car.

“It’s fine. Now, what do you want to eat?” You cock an eyebrow and look at the clock. It was already six! You sigh and lean back again.

“Takeout.” He nods and you soon fall asleep.

===> Be Dave for a while

You are now Dave Strider and you are currently playing a game. Cronus let you download a few games and you found one with candy! You’re stuck on the fifth level, but you almost got it. 

Cronus went into the store to get something and Karkat was asleep, but you really don’t care. You’re having too much fun with the game. He also left the heater on and some music. You hear the door open and see it’s Cronus. He had a huge back and he sets it beside you. 

“Watch that and make sure it doesn’t fall.” You nod and continue playing. You got to level seven by the time you got home. He wakes up Karkat and you all go to the house. You look around still surprised at how big it is! You never had a place bigger than a box. One time you had a bed, but that didn’t last long. 

You sit with them and eat. They’re talking about their days and you wait for them to ask you. Finally, Cronus does and you almost jump out of your seat.

“I went to the arcade and played a lot of games! Then we went to lunch and I met a friend. His name is John and he wears glasses and has dorky teeth.” Cronus laughs and Karkat smiles a little. She doesn’t really smile that much. You’re not sure if you’ve seen more than a half smile out of her.

After dinner you all watch a movie and then you start falling asleep. Karkat is the first to notice and takes you to the bed. She tucks you in and you cuddle the blanket. It smells like her.

===> Be the anxious teenager

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are terribly anxious. You’re sitting on the bench outside your apartment. You brought some pillows and blankets to keep warm and Cronus is currently looking at you waiting. You figure you better get done with it and finally look away from the sky, which was just so interesting when you got out.

“What’s up? You’ve been acting weird lately.” You shrug and a cold breeze causing you to shiver. Cronus pulls you closer and you snuggle into his arms. He’s so fucking warm! He clears his throat and motions for you to continue. You suck it up and get ready to tell him.

“Remember when we spend the night together a few months ago? Well I’m pregnant.” His eyes widen a little and you bite your lip. It was silent for a little while before you decide to stand up. “Look, if you don’t want to help or some shit you don’t have to. Frankly, I don’t really care. Just tell me flat out now…” You trail off feeling the tears slide down. When did that start?

Cronus doesn’t say anything. He just stands up and wraps you into the blanket with him. You look up and feel him wipe a few tears away. You smile and hug him for warmth. He smiles and picks up to turn around once. You laugh a little and look up at his stupid grin.

“I helped with Dave. Do you really think I wouldn’t help with my own kid?” You suddenly feel a bit guilty for thinking he wouldn’t and for not telling him. He looked so happy!

“Well, next time I have something important to say I’ll make sure to not keep it a secret.” He nodded and the wind picked up a bit. You’re sure you felt some rain and decided to go inside. Cronus took all the blankets and pillows, so you really didn’t have to carry anything at all. When you got inside he put everything on the bed and walked over to you.

“Remember what I said that morning after we stayed the night together.” He was mocking you with the last part, but you nod. 

===> Have a flashback

You are now Karkat three months in the past. You had a hard week and you were ready to let loose. Sollux, your ex and now good friend, had invited you to a party. You had said no, but after being bitched out by Latula three times, missing the bus, falling in a puddle, and having two random people yell at you this week you had changed your mind.

“Hey KK, you decided to show up after all?" Sollux was sitting on the couch drinking.

"No shit Sherlock." You grab a cup of the 'trash can' drink and sit leaning on Sollux.

"Do I look like a couch?" You smile and nod. He smirks and moves you onto his lap wrapping an arm around your waist. "If you're going to use me do it right."

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Five cups, one beer, and one joint." You turn to look at him and smile. 

"Well, I guess I have to catch up huh?" You chug your drink and get another.

The rest of the night was spent with you two drinking shots, playing beer pong, and smoking. Finally, you both sit on the couch for a break and Sollux pulls something out of his pocket. He shows you four pills and you look up.

“What are those?” You look down at them and he hands you two. You look up and get showed a drink.

“Molly. Wanna try with me?” You look around and shake your head.

“Not here. I don’t trust these people. Let’s go to the usual area.” He nods and you both ran out. He drove to the playground you usually went to. You used to do harder drugs, but you both stopped those. He pulls you onto the merry-go-round and spins it a little before plopping down. You laugh at him when he hits his head and sit in one of the molded seats. It was one of the newer plastic ones, so you were a lot more comfortable. 

“Ready?” He hands you two pills and a drink. You take them and he does the same. “It’s supposed to take like twenty minutes. That’s what he said anyways.” You nod and you both wait. You start to feel a little dizzy and then complete happinies. Well that and you’re pretty sure you’re hornier than you ever have been.

===> Be the human spying on the two in the playground.

You are now Eridan Ampora and you are waiting for Cronus to get here so you can leave. You’re probably going to take Sollux with you, but you do not want to take Karkat. She’s just too much to handle.

===> Be Karkat again.

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are currently straddling Sollux. You’re not really sure if you climbed on him or if he pulled you on and you don’t care. He’s currenlty kissing your neck and it’s the best feeling you have ever experienced. 

You moved your hips a little and he starts moving his hands slowly up your body. You moan and kiss him hungry for more. He takes off your shirt and starts playing with your breats, almost massanging them. You reach down to palm him and hear a crack from the woods nearby. You pull away to look, but Sollux tries to pull you back.

“I heard something.” He pulls you back again. “I’m serious. Stop.” He doesn’t. You panic. “Sollux stop!” You slap him hard enough to leave a mark and you regret it instantly. He pushes you away and you hit your back hard on the rim of the ride. You wince and get off.

“Why the fuck would you hit me like that! Who do you think you are?” You try and grab your shirt, but he steps on in. Well fuck. You knew hitting him would get him angry and you knew the drug may have messed up his medicines. You knew he could become violent. You just panicked. Now, you were stuck in forty degree weather with nothin but boots, short shorts, and bra on. In public. Why the fuck would you wear short shorts? Idiot.

“You wouldn’t fucking stop! No means no idiot.” You’re pretty sure this is forcing you to sober up. If it hadn’t Sollux busting your lip open sure did. You fall to the ground and crawl away. He practically growls, but then Eridan pops up and runs over.

“Sol! Sol!” Sollux turns around and Eridan pulls him away a little. You can’t really hear anything other than a ringing in your ears. You see Sollux calm down and the two leave. You look around and get up. You are freezing and Sollux managed to get mud all over your shirt. It’s too cold and wet to wear it, so you just leave it. 

You grab your bag and start walking home. You keep looking around for someone to come out and get you. Your head is pounding and after about ten minutes you fall to the ground. You’re leaning on a wall when you see headlights. You try to get up to hide, but the car stops. You close your eyes and hope they ignore you. You probably look like a drug addict or hooker and hopefully they’re not looking for either.

“Karkat? What are you doing out here?” Cronus lifts your head up and you can see the worry on his face. You’re shaking and you know there are blood, sweat, and tears on your face. You probably look terrible. 

“Sollux and Eridan… They just left…” You start sobbing now and feel him pick you up. He puts you in the car and you cry the whole way to his house. He carries you in, but you decide that was enough and get out of his grip.

“Why couldn’t you take me home?” He pulls you to the kitchen and you sit down. He starts getting some food and water and you know you’ll have to drink it. He always did this.

“You’re drunk and high. I’m guessing ecstacy, since the party you were at was at a well known seller.” You look down and shrug. You hate when he does this. Makes you feel like a child. He hands you food and you realize you’re still shaking. You try and hide it, but he notices and takes you to eat on the couch.

“How is this going to help?” He wraps you in his arms and helps you eat. You fucking hate this, but you’re glad he’s the one that found you. Any other friend would just drop you off at home. When you finish he takes you to his room and sits you on the bed. He tries to leave, but you grab his arm.

“I… I don’t want to be alone.” He leans down and kisses your forehead.

“I’m only getting you different clothes.” You let go and watch as he gives you a shirt and his pajama pants. You smile at the small crabs on them. You had bough those for him, while he had gotten you ones with anchors. They weren’t his favorite, but he had taken you on a boat ride for the first date. You both put the anchor down together and they always reminded you of him after that. 

You look up to see him stripping his clothes off into his boxers. You close your eyes and you don’t open them until you see a shadow move closer. You see him smirking at you and feel your face get red. You just huff and start taking off your clothes. Well, try to that is. You’re still shaking and you can’t hold anything for more than a few seconds.

“Can I help?” You look up and nod. You really fucking hate this. He behind you and unclips your bra pulling it off. You notice he doesn’t even sneak a peak before slidding on his shirt. You stand up while he helps pull your shors and boots off and quickly slides the pants on. You feel so much warmer now and curl up a bit. 

He gets the bed ready and cleans you up before pulling you under the covers. He lays next to you, but keeps his distance. You can feel his warmth and cuddle up to him. He hesitates and then wraps his arm around you. You quickly fall asleep.

You wake up and groan at the headache. You don’t really remember what happened, but then you look around and it comes back to you. You start to get up, but then you notice glass of water and some pills. You smile at that and drink it. A few minutes after, Cronus walks into the room holding a small plate of toast.

“Figured you wouldn’t be hungry.” You nod and eat some of the toast. He sits across from you and waits for you to finish.

“Why did you take care of me?” He smiles and moves the plates over.

“Because I love you. You know that.” You laugh a little. He meant it and you knew that. You felt the same way- at least you’re pretty sure you do. You just never believed he could still love you.

“I was awful to you when we dated, I flaunted any guy I dated to you, I’m terrible to you. Why would you still want me? You said you couldn’t date a drug addict.” You were crying now and you wiped them away. He saw another tear and wiped it away. He had leaned over a little and stayed like that leaving less than a foot between you two.

“I said I would try again when you’re ready. You weren’t ready for a relationship. You’re not ready now. I’ll wait.” You look at him for at least a minute before kissing him. He kisses back after a second and you pull him on top of you. You really didn’t care who was home at the time.

You went home around four that day and still had his pants and shirt on. You slept in them that night too.

===> Be present day Karkat.

You started crying at the memory and nodded. He had promised to try again if I tried to be sober.

“Haven’t done anything since.” He smiled and held your hands.

“I know. I noticed, but I was going to wait another month.” You’re heart skiped a beat. “Do you think we could try again? I know the timing is weird, but I think it would be perfect to be together while you’re going through this.” You cock and eyebrow and he bites his lip.

“I guess, but do not spoil Dave or me.” He kisses you, but pulls away before you can react.

“I will not spoil Dave.”

“Or me.” Cronus smirks and pulls you to the bed. He wrapped his arms around you and you both quickly fell asleep. You weren’t really worried about the baby or Dave anymore. You felt like nothing could go wrong with Cronus there.


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I was moving and then my internet wasn't working :/ Now it's back and so am I though!
> 
> Also I have tons of new stories I'm working on, so keep an eye out for those!

===> Be the sleeping teenager

You are now Karkat Vantas and are currently being woken up by a small child shaking you and the smell of bacon cooking. You opened your eyes to see Dave looking down at you smiling and Cronus in the kitchen.

“Cronus made us breakfast! We went to the store and bought some more food too, since the fridge was empty.” Dave got up and went to sit at the table to eat, while you just glared at the cook.

“Really? Last time I checked I had a decent amount of food.” You had just gone shopping and had at least two weeks worth of food. At least, it would have lasted that long if you hadn’t had Dave. You sigh and walk over to look into the fridge and just looked at the contents with a blank face. There was literally no room for anything else. “Oh my gog Cronus, how much did you spend?”

“Not a lot really. We can talk about it later, for not let’s just eat breakfast. Do you have work today?” You sigh and shake your head. He pulls you to sit down at the table and brings you both plates. He sits next to you and starts eating, while you pick at your food. You aren’t really feeling well and don’t want to overeat. 

“You okay baby?” You can’t help but blush a little and nod. Dave finishes his meal and puts his plate in the sink before going to the restroom. Cronus looks at me and takes our plates away before I can get up.

“I can do that myself and how do you even know I was done?” 

“Because, you look sick to your stomach and the food didn’t seem to be helping. Now, I think we should put Dave into a daycare, since we both work and can’t watch him.” He turns and smiles at your expression. “What?”

“What makes you think you get to decide all that? You have a say in this one in here, not that one.” He walks over and leans in front of you kissing your stomach, which makes your whole face red. “What are you doing? Get away!” He laughed and stayed knelt in front of you.

“I wanted to ask about this one. When is the next doctor visit?” You look away and bite your lip. You were supposed to go two weeks ago, but hadn’t gotten the time. He sees your reaction and sighs.

“See if you can make an appointment for today. I wanna go too.” You roll your eyes and get up to call.

===> Be Dave three hours later

You are now Dave Strider and are currently playing with the toys set out in the room. Karkat and Cronus said they had to check something, so we were waiting for the doctor to see her. 

Karkat was leaned against Cronus reading a few pamphlets and occasionally reading it aloud to him. He was rubbing her stomach lightly and grinning when she swatted his hand away.

A door opened again and a lady came out to call Karkat’s name. She held your hand as you walked into the room and you sat down on the chair while Karkat was on the chair in the middle of the room with Cronus beside her.

===> Be the slightly annoyed teen

You are now Karkat Vantas and you really didn’t want to be here. You were supposed to get your ultrasound done and Cronus seemed fucking ecstatic about it. You were a little nervous and annoyed by his reaction. He only knew about the kid for a day. 

“Will you at least act like you aren’t excited.” He was grinning from ear to ear, but looked at you confused. You just glared and leaned back onto the chair.

“Aren’t you excited? I mean, you get to see your baby… Our baby.” You glare a little more, but the doctor came in and you stopped. She smiled at you both and got set up. Afterwards, she turned towards you and smiled again.

“Hello again Ms. Vantas and Mr.?

“Ampora.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you and Dave. Now, there isn’t much I need to discuss. We already did most of the tests, so I just need to do the ultrasound and then you can left.” You nod and she instructs you to lay back. She puts the gel on your stomach and it’s fucking freezing. She then starts looking for something on the screen. You can’t really tell what, since it all looks like blobs to you.

“Oh, here they are!” She points to a blob and you look and can’t help, but smile. She does whatever to get pictures or something and then leaves to process them. Cronus smiles at you and wipes away a tear that you didn’t know was there.

“I can’t wait to see what she looks like.”

“How the fuck do you know it’s a girl?” You’re still crying and wiping the tears away to try and hide it. You still try and glare, but just earn a few tears being wiped away by him. You decide to blame them on hormones and give up wiping them away.

“I don’t know, but I feel like it is. Besides, we have enough boys in my family.”

“Well, my family is all girls.” He looks at you as if in deep thought and you realize you slipped about your family. You haven’t told anyone about your family. You look at Dave and notice him looking a little sad. “Well, except for Dave of course.” He perks up and plays with Cronus’ phone again.

Soon, the doctor lets you go and you head to get something for lunch. Cronus hasn’t said anything since you slipped about your family and you start feeling a little annoyed. It really wasn’t that big a deal anyways. You just said your family was all girls. So what if you never say a single thing about your family to anyone. He shouldn’t think about it for twenty fucking minutes.

You get to the restaurant and it’s one of those pizza places with a game room. A giant fucking game room that you hate because it’s just like the arcade. You glare at Cronus, who is just smirking a little at you. Asshole. Dave loves the games and you have to drag him to the food.

“You have to eat first chief.” Cronus smiles at him and they get their food and sit down. You’re taking your time and by the time you get to the table Dave is already done and running to the games. “He sure plays a lot of games.”

“Well, considering I have to take him to work yeah.” You sit down and take a bite of pizza before realizing Cronus was still watching you. “What?” 

“Tell me about your family. I don’t know anything other than that you have all girls, your last name, and that they let a sixteen year old live on her own.” You look down and continue eating. It’s silent for a few minutes before you sigh and get ready to talk.

“I have two sisters and both parents.” You bit your lip and Cronus makes a small hand motion that you’re not sure what it means. You just sit there for a while before he realizes you’re not going to say anything.

“Would it be easier to talk when we get home?” You nod and continued eating slowly. You realized if you ate too fast you would get sick. Fucking wonderful. You finish eating and the two of you go find Dave.

===> Fast forward a few hours

You walk into the apartment and Cronus sets Dave down on the bed. He’s fast asleep and you know you’re going to have to talk to him about your family soon. He sits on the couch and you sit on the other side curled up slightly. 

“So, ready to talk yet?” You nod and think of where to start. Luckily, he makes that decision for you. “Tell me about your sisters.”

“The older one is Leslie and the younger is Kankri. I haven’t seen Kankri in a few years though, or Leslie for that matter. College and stuff.” You didn’t lie, which is something you always try to not do. You may have not told him the truth though, but you didn’t lie.

“What about your parents?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Slick. At least, that’s what their called at home. My dad’s name is Jack, but he goes by Spades most of the time. My mom paints while my dad is a businessman.” -at least that’s what he called it- “I don’t know any other family. They both sort of lost touch after marriage. Well, my dad didn’t really have family and my mom’s stopped talking when she got pregnant with Leslie. Then they got married…” 

===> Be Cronus

You are now Cronus Ampora and you are listening to Karkat’s confession. She’s lying. You know she’s lying, but there isn’t anything you can say to change that. 

You guess it’s not really lying, but hiding something. She didn’t tell you the real reason about one of her sisters not talking to her. She didn’t tell you what her dad really does, but you can guess. You’ve heard of Spades Slick before. You understand why she’s hiding most of it.

The reason you know all this is because she always bites her lip when she hides something from you. She probably doesn’t actually know, but she’s been biting her lip for about an hour now. She started when we were getting ready to leave and hasn’t stopped.

You sigh and lean forward. She looks confused and you just use your thumb to gently tug her lip away from her teeth. She locks eyes with you and you see tears gathering in hers. You wipe the first tear away before she moved to cover her face. 

“Don’t force yourself baby. If you don’t want to talk about it don’t.” She nods and moves to hug you. Her face is buried in our chest and you just hold her tight and lay down. You hear her calm down and eventually fall asleep. You kissed her head before falling asleep yourself.

===> Be Karkat in the morning

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are currently the only one awake. You have to get to Walmart before Cronus wakes up, since he would hate you seeing Sollux. 

You get up and kissed both boy’s cheeks before leaving a note and heading to the store. You only plan to be an hour, since you have to be at work in three anyways. When you get to the entrance you see Sollux saying goodbye to a few of his coworkers. 

He sees you and smiles walking over. He gives you a big hug and walks you to his car. He throws his Walmart clothes in the back and gets in. You sigh and sit in the passenger seat. He starts the car and speeds off. You hold your stomach a little and buckle in.

“What’s the rush?” He chuckles and gets on the road with a few honks from fellow drivers. He stopped doing drugs after that night with molly, but he still wasn’t the best driver or friend. He likes you and you know that, but he’s also in an on and off relationship with Cronus’ brother.

“Don’t you have to be at work in a few hours? Let me guess, you’re only gonna give me one hour right?” You nod and he huffs. “I bet you give the rich greaser all night.” He mumbled it, but you still hear.

“Don’t make it sound like I’m a fucking hooker Captor.”

“Did I say anything about sex? You know that’s always open, but I’m not gonna pay you.” He’s not the best friend someone could have, but he’s the only one that understands the addiction you had. It’s why you still talk to him.

“How about no. Besides I’m pretty sure we’re both in relationships now or did your little fish swim away again?” He glares and you just look away. You wanted to talk to him about the recent events, but not like this. It’s silent for a while before he turns and causes the tires to screech.

“We’re here.” You look and see his old ass house and sigh. You both get out and walked up to the garage apartment. He lives with Latula, your boss, and Mituna, but they get the actual house. Their dad is also in the basement, but he’s in and out of the hospital. You’re not actually sure if he’s here now.

“You cleaned up.” He always had a “tornado house,” but now it looked cleaner than yours. You see a few boxes and looked at them to see “Eridan’s” written on them. “He moving in or out?”

“In. Their dad wants the house to himself. He’s probably asleep in the bed too. So, what did you want to talk about?” You sit at the table and he hands you a small cup of coffee. You’re about to drink some when you decide it’s probably not good for you.

“Remember how I went home with Cronus that night? Well, I’m kind of-” You’re interrupted by laughing.

“Don’t tell me you got pregnant? Oh man, Eridan owes me fifty bucks now!” You glare.

“What?”

“Well, we had a bet about you getting pregnant. He said it would be with someone you were dating, but I knew you. I figured if anyone of us were to get pregnant to someone random guy it would be you. So, did you even know it was Cronus?” You narrow your eyes.

“Yes I did. It was the morning after and at least it wasn't you.” He stops and glares at you now. You have a knack for pissing him off and this is one of those times.

“I wouldn’t want that baby anyways.” You can’t help but feel a jolt of pain at the words. You wouldn’t want his kid either, but the way he said it makes you want to just curl up in a corner. Of course, you won’t.

“Yeah, I guess your family has enough mistakes right?” You almost don’t move fast enough to dodge the cup flying at you. It shatters and you hear something from the bedroom. You look to try and see who it is, but you just feel someone slap you.

“You’re just a fucking bitch! No wonder your family kicked you out when you were sixteen! I wish I never helped you!” You now curl up into the corner crying and hoping something happens so he doesn’t continue. 

“Sol stop!” Eridan walks out and gets between you two.

“You’re protecting her?”

“I don’t really know her well, but she’s my brother’s girl, so yeah.” Then you hear the door open and soon two arms are around you. You look up to see Cronus glaring at Sollux while you hold onto him.

“C-can we just go?” He nods and helps you out.

“Thanks Eridan.” He smiles at his brother and you both leave. You heard yelling and you cling to Cronus for support. You get into the car and he looks at you. “Why do you always go see him?”

“I owe him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Sollux is going to get better... maybe.  
> As for the sort of cliffhanger I wanted to start the next chapter with that, so yeah.


	5. I Owe You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Smut, Prostitution, Drug Use, Rape Attempt, Violence
> 
> If you are triggered by these don't force yourself to read this. The next chapter will have a small recap about the chapter with hopefully no triggers. That way you get the important info without getting triggered.
> 
> Also, if you read this and are triggered by things that you've seen on the story or any of my other stories please tell me somehow so I can put the trigger before the chapter.

===Be a sixteen year old Karkat

You are now a sixteen year old Karkat and you are a runaway. You’re father is an asshole and your mother was a manipulative bitch. You lived in Derse, but moved to Skaia to get a fresh start. It’s also one of the few towns your father doesn’t go.

You’re walking the streets and you have no idea where to go. You have three hundred dollars, but no place takes a sixteen year old. You see two people around your age smoking and head over. 

One is a dirty blond with red and blue glasses on. He’s wearing a yellow sweater and jeans and he looks pretty cute. The other is a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She’s wearing a red short dress and looks at you like you’re something special.

“This a friend DD?” The boy asked and the girl shook your head. “Looks like someone you would hang out with.” You look down and try and figure out what he meant. You’re wearing short shorts and a baby doll shirt and you don’t understand what he meant.

“I’m new in town. I’m Karkatta, but you can call me Karkat. I’m just looking for somewhere to stay.” DD blew out a puff of smoke while the boy just smirked. You smell the weed from the smoke and realize you may have not chosen the right people to go to.

“I’m Sollux and this is Damara. She was actually just telling me her friend moved and can’t help me out now. I could use a replacement.” Damara chuckles a bit and Sollux leans closer to you.

“Help with what?” Now Damara is full on laughing and Sollux pulls you close. You struggle a bit and he has no trouble keeping you still.

“See I don’t have anyone right now and I really don’t want anyone, but I get lonely. Just be there for me and do whatever I say and you can stay with me.” You push him away.

“I think I’ll just stay on the streets.”

“It’s cold here during this time. You gonna freeze.” You can tell English wasn’t her first language and you just shrug her off.

“Tell you what KK, you stay in the bridge and if you get tired or cold just come to my house. The rules are the same though. Here is my number.” He hands you a slip of paper and you stuff it in your pocket and walk away. You hear them talking, but ignore them.

Two weeks later, it’s fucking snowing. Derse was always sunny and you don’t have clothes for this kind of weather. You haven’t showered and you look a little blue. You’re currently cuddling in a blanket shivering when you remember Sollux’s number.

You pull it out and sigh getting up to go to the payphone. It rings once. Twice.

“Who is this?” You hear the lisp that could only belong to the boy you met.

“Karkat…” You hear laughing and can imagine the smirk on his face. 

“By the bridge? I’ll be there in a few minutes.” You hear the dial tone signaling the call ending and don’t bother putting it back on the holder. You watch as it sways back and forth until you hear a car pull up. You look to see Sollux motioning for you to get in. You do and the ride is silent except for the radio.

“You remember the rules?” You nod. “Good. When we get home shower and I’ll provide you some clothes. I rather you have something cuter on.” You try not to frown, but it’s difficult. You keep repeating to yourself that you either go with him or go home. You rather go to Sollux.

You drive up to an old house and follow him up the stairs. It’s a mess in the living room with junk food boxes and bags everywhere, sodas, clothes, and a laptop on a clean table. It looks like someone just swept it all to the floor though. He motions you into the bathroom and you take an hour shower before getting out.

You get out to see clothes in a pile for you and you roll your eyes. There are black lace underwear and matching latex skirt and shirt that look like they will barely fit you. You put it all on and you realize it’s striped like a bee and sigh. The clothes do in fact barely fit, but you have a feeling that won’t really matter. You turn to see that it barely covers your rear and then jump when there is a knock on the door.

“Are you almost done?” You open the door and he whistles as he looks at you. You try not to glare, but you find that hard. He sees that and smirks. “You look great. I could just eat you up.” He pulls you close and gives your rear a small smack. You squeak a little and earn a chuckle. “So, have you done this before?” 

“I’ve had sex, but I don’t know what you’re asking.” He picked you up and carried you to the bed.

“I was asking just that. Now I know I don’t have to go slow.” You were about to say something when he started kissing your neck. You gasp and he sucks hard. It hurts, but you stop whimpering when he doesn’t let up. He moves on to another area and does the same. You can feel him hard already and you figure he just likes to do this.

After covering your neck he sits up to take your shirt off. You can’t help but blush a little and gasp when he starts sucking all around your chest. You feel bad for enjoying it, but at least he isn’t bad. That would just be terrible all around. He continues and after a few minutes he stops and you’re just a panting mess. He had taken off the rest of your clothes and most of his already. You watch as he takes his boxers off and then he reaches up and ties your wrists to the bed.

“W-what are you doing?” He smirks and and tightens it a little.

“Can’t have you stopping anything.” He pushes in fast and you whimper a little, but he just starts moving. It’s painful at first, but it slowly gets better and you’re soon moaning. He soon climaxes, but doesn’t stop. You gasp and arch your back a little as you orgasm, but he still doesn’t stop.

“C-can we r-rest?” He shakes his head and you whimper again. You’re always a little sore and just want to cuddle afterwards. You stay up for a few more hours and you can hardly move when he’s done. He unties you and falls asleep. You curl up and fall asleep as well.

===> Fast forward two weeks

Two weeks have gone by and you’re looking in the mirror. Sollux wants sex almost every night and he sometimes changes it up. You’re sometimes on your knees, sometimes getting pleasured by another girl- Damara-, and sometimes he’s just using toys to torture you for hours on end. You are constantly getting sucked on and have hickies on your neck, arms, chest, stomach, and thighs. You hate this.

You suck it up and walk out of the bathroom in a short blue dress Sollux bought. It clings to you and its too small, like most things he buys you. You’re used to it though and don’t care. He’s in the bedroom and looks at you before taking a few things out of a bag. You see needles, bags of something, and a few other things.

“What’s all that?” He starts getting a needle ready and you kneel in front of him watching. He gets one ready and looks at you.

“Heroin. Want some?” You don’t say anything. “It gives you a rush and you’ll forget about all your worries.” You bite your lip and nod. He takes your arm and inserts the needle. “Ready?” You’re about to nod when he starts putting the drug in you and you feel a rush almost right away. You watch as he does the same and he pulls you onto his lap.

“This is good.” You smile and kiss him. He kisses back and you continue to switch between kissing and shooting up. Finally, he puts the stuff away and pulls you down to the bed for fun. You enjoy it a little more with the drugs and get lost in it.

===> Fast forward six weeks

It’s been two months since you left your house and you are loving it. Sollux stopped giving you money two weeks ago and asked if you could just date. You said yes and you spend your days sleeping or shooting up. At night you go with Damara or on calls. Afterwards, you make sure Sollux is taken care of and then sleep. He’s perfect. He gets a little angry at times, but the bruises don’t last.

You are currently walking with him to a new restaurant to eat. Damara is planning the night, so you’re free until seven. You’re wearing your old clothes for once and you feel like today is a good day. You walk in to find the place half full, which is nice. You two sit in the corner across from each other.

You pick your meal and a cute waiter comes up to you. He has black hair that he’s slicked and he’s wearing a shirt with cut sleeves. You order and can’t help but slip a peak as he walks away.

“If he ain’t paying you can’t get any.” You glare at Sollux, who just looks up at you bored. “It’s the truth. Besides, he probably wouldn’t like you anyways.” You sigh and drink your tea. You wait a while before the food comes and smile at the waiter, whose name was Cronus.

“Would you like anything else toots?” You blush faintly and shake your head.

“For you to leave.” Cronus cocks an eyebrow and leaves. Sollux just glares and eats his food. “What the fuck did I say? No pay no way.” You nod and whisper an apology. You look up to see Cronus frowning slightly, but ignore him.

You stay there for a while longer and eventually order a shake. No one else is in the store, so you finally relax. Sollux is getting agitated and you know he’s going to hurry you up. 

“You almost done?” You’re only half way done and don’t want to leave yet.

“Does it look like it?” He glares and hits the shake out of your hands. It lands on you and you jump up and try to wipe it off. It’s already cold outside and the dress gets a little see-through when wet. You try to cover it up blushing like crazy. Cronus is watching and looks like he’s about to walk over.

“Looks like you're done to me! Find your own way home tonight!” He throws the rest of the food and drinks on you and walks out. You start to cry and slide down the wall you were standing by. You see Cronus walk up to you and try and curl up into a ball.

“I look awful. Go away.” He just picks you up and carries you to the back. He sets you on the counter by the giant sink and leaves. A few minutes later he comes back with a large shirt and you change not caring if he watches. You see he turns away and you can’t help but smile.

“So, what was that all about?”

“He needed a fix, so he was rushing.” He looks at you surprised. “You didn’t think we were a normal couple did you? I mean look at my arms. Any idiot would notice.” You’re mean to everyone. That’s how you get by with your friends. He doesn’t seem as impressed as them though.

“Any idiot would know that’s a stupid thing to do. Now, where can I take you? I’m not taking you home if he’s there by the way.”

“I have calls though…” You look down ashamed and your hand starts to shake slightly. It’s been awhile since you had a fix yourself and it’s starting to show.

“You’re beautiful. I don’t understand why you’re wasting your time with all this.” You blush again and you see a smile appear on his face for a second. “You’re cute when you blush. Tell you what. You come by here and if I notice you look a little less druggie then I’ll give you a free burger.” You roll your eyes, but accept. Not for the fact that you’re going to get a free burger, but you’ll get to see him. You see your phone ringing and answer it.

“You’re off tonight. I don’t need a girl in bad mood to help.” Damara hangs up and you sigh. Cronus gathers your things and takes you to his house. You don’t speak. You just follow him to his room and he tucks you in. You can’t stay still and you just want another fix. 

You don’t sleep that night and neither does Cronus. He stays up with you all night and helps you through first night. You scratched your arms until they bled and he wrapped them up. You felt sick and he got a bucket for you just in case. He didn’t care that he got dirty or that he barely knew you.

After a few days, you start to have cravings for heroin. You can’t stop thinking about it and when Cronus goes to work you start pacing. Soon, you can’t stand it and you call your drug dealer and walk to meet him. You paid extra to get the supplies and start getting everything ready. You don’t inject it though. You stare at it as if it’s supposed to move on it’s own.

You think of what Cronus said. Everyday he came home with a burger and every day he gave it to you. It was a stupid thing to think about. You wanted him to come home and you wanted him to see that you were strong. You didn’t want him to see that you had fresh marks or that you were passed out or anything like that. You were about to throw it away when the door opened to show his father.

“I knew that was a mistake!” He calls his son, but you’re already out the door needle in hand. You run and run until you collapse onto the ground. You get up and walk into an alleyway and get ready to shoot. You do and sigh in relief as the rush hits.

You don’t even notice the man walking up to you until you’re pressed against the wall and he’s kissing your neck. You try and scream, but nothing will come out. You try and move, but he’s holding you down. You whimper and cry and it seems to excite him more and more.

Soon, you just close your eyes and feel him sliding your dress up. You feel your panties come off and then feel yourself fall to the ground. You open your eyes to see the man laying on the ground and another standing next to him. You don’t register who it is or what he’s doing. You’re suddenly dressed and in a car. You look around and see building moving and see an old house. You’re carried upstairs and set on the couch.

Soon, the man and a girl are giving you water and food and offering another hit, but you don’t take it. You don’t want it again. You never want it again. You finish the food and look at the two to finally figure out who they are. Sollux and Damara.

“You better?” You nod and drink more water. Your throat is dry and you just want to drink a lake. No, the ocean. Sollux hugs you and you hug back. He wipes away tears you didn’t know were there and you cry harder.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to leave I just couldn’t deal with it anymore! I tried to get clean, but he kicked me out and I snapped and- I’m sorry!” You’re crying and he’s rubbing your head.

“It’s okay. I’ll help you get clean. I did when you left.” You look at him and kiss him.

“I owe you.”

===> Be present day Karkat again

You just finished telling Cronus the story and he wipes away more of the surprise tears. He knew about most of it, but you never told anyone about the man in the alley. You never planned to.

“I understand why you would want to be friends with him, but I think him hurting you cancels out that.” You shake your head.

“I know, but I can’t bring myself to say goodbye. He saved me. You saved me. I can’t just say goodbye to anyone that’s ever done that. I loved everyone that’s ever done that.” He pulled up to the parking lot and gets out as soon as he parks. He opens the door and kisses you full on.

“I love you and I understand if you want to be friends with him. Just make sure you’re not alone with him again okay?” You nod and he carries you to the apartment. Dave is sitting on the couch watching tv and you glare at Cronus.

“You left him alone! You didn’t know how long you would be and you left him alone!” He laughs and Dave runs up to you and hugs your hips.

“I was so worried! Cronus said you were in trouble and I couldn’t go and I was worried I would lose you!” You get on your knees and hug Dave.

“I will never leave you. I promise.” Dave smiles and tugs Cronus’ shirt until he joins in. 

“I like our family!” You smile and Cronus kisses you.

"I do too."


	6. Chapter 6

⇒ Be Karkat

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are currently being sat on by a five year old. You were fast asleep no more than twenty seconds ago and woke up to see Dave sitting on your torso. You immediately scoot him off and hold your stomach like a protective mother. 

Cronus apparently was watching and chuckled, but stopped when you glared at him. He just walked over and ruffled Dave’s hair before kissing you. You don’t kiss back and just glare at him.

“What?”

“You can’t let him sit on me like that! It could hurt the baby.” Dave frowned and scooted away.

“I’m sorry.” You just sigh and pull him to your lap. He nuzzled you and looked up with teary eyes.

“It’s not your fault. It’s his fault.” You point to Cronus and Dave shares the same glare as you. Cronus just backs up and says something about breakfast before leaving. When you decide to actually get up you see Cronus is setting the table with Dave helping. You don’t know when Dave left and you don’t really care. 

You sit down and see a full plate of food that literally looks disgusting to you. You just grab the toast and nibble on it while the boys eat. Cronus makes Dave wash his hands and change when he’s done and you look at him. You know he wouldn’t do that unless he wanted to talk to you.

“So, Rufioh said she would take Dave for the day.” You stare at him. “I don’t go to work until five today.” You blink. “Let me take you shopping.”

“No.”

“Why not?” You take a sip of orange juice before realizing it was the worst idea and spitting it right out. 

“I don’t need new things.”

“You’re already growing.” You blush and hide your stomach from view. You know you’re not that big and he’s just trying to convince you, but still. He just chuckles again and kisses you. “I’m just saying it’s better to get clothes before you run out of clothes than after. Also, we can look at baby stuff.”

“I’m three months. That’s six months before the baby is here. I think we can start doing all that a little later. Besides, I have to figure out where to put everything. Dave can’t sleep in my bed forever either. I have to figure out how to fit everything and I still have to figure out how to work with Dave and he has to be in school soon and-” You didn’t realize you were rambling until Cronus pulled you onto his lap. You just shut up and hug him tight. 

“It’s okay. We’ll figure something out. Like you said, we have several months left.” You sigh and nod. “Now, let’s have a day to ourselves? Rufioh is almost here anyways.” You glare at him and get up.

“Thank’s for the warning, asshole.” You quickly start getting ready and soon you’re lying on the bed waiting for Rufioh. Dave is lying down next to you and coloring while Cronus is reading a book. “What are you reading?”

“The Outsiders.” He flipped a page and just closed the book to look at you. He was about to say something when the door opened and Rufioh walked in. Dave smiled and ran to her. “Hey, thanks for watching him.” 

“Of course, I mean you guys seem to be really busy and all.” You throw a pillow at her, but she blocks it. You just groan and cover your face. You hear a laugh and then the door closes. You look up when someone lays down beside you. 

“What now?” Cronus smiles and kisses you.

“Let’s just go look at some stores.” You sigh and nod. You’re not going to change his mind and it’s easier to just agree.

==> Be Dave Strider

You are now Dave Strider and are currently poking a baby. Rufioh took you to a playground, but you decided poking the girl would be more fun. She just laughed and went to watching you two. The baby didn’t seem to mind either, so you kept doing it.

==> Go back to being Karkat

You are now Karkat and are currently looking through the maternity section. Well, Cronus is showing you things he thinks you’ll like and you’re sulking beside him. You see a giant sweater and grab it. It’s for an eight month plus-size woman and you just want to cuddle in it. 

“It looks like it will be a little big.” 

“I wanna try it on.” You smile up at him and he just sighs. He walked with you to the fitting room and waits for you on the couch. When you come out the sweater is to your knees and you're actually smiling. He looks at you and picks up you into a twirl and kiss. 

“You look beautiful.” He smiled back at you and kisses you again before setting you down. “Want to get it babe?” You notice a mother of two looks at us like Cronus called me some vile thing. You just glare at her and give Cronus the biggest kiss you are comfortable with in public. He blushed a little, but kissed you back.

“I would love it.” He smirked and sent you back to change, but you just took it off in front of everyone. You were wearing a half shirt underneath, but the lady still over reacted. 

“Excuse me, can you please not act that way around my children. I’m trying to be a good mother and teach them how to act right.” Cronus just sighed and went to grab your shirt. You on the other hand were just pissed, though you’re not sure if it was due to the lady or hormones. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize me wearing a shirt was too revealing. Oh no, better shield their eyes from the horror.”

“Maybe if you didn’t act like that you wouldn’t be pregnant.” She turned around when you didn’t respond and closed the door. You didn’t think the comment effected you until Cronus walked up and wiped a tear away. You look up and just pull him close.

“Why don’t you wait in the car and I’ll buy this okay?” You nod and take the keys while he gets in line. You wait only three minutes before Cronus got in and kissed you. He put the bag into the bag and handed you a small box. 

“What is this?”

“I saw it in the store and thought you might like it.” You huff and open it to see a crab made out of some kind of gems. You smile a little and put it on knowing Cronus is smirking at you. “Now, where to?” You think for a second before smiling.

“Remember that place you always took me?” He nodded and started the car. You doze off only five minutes later.

==> Be Cronus for a while

You are now Cronus and you just drove up to the beach. You shake Karkat a few times before she actually woke up. She stretched and smiled when she saw where you were. She quickly got out and you follow. When you get out you see she’s already half way onto the rocks and you quickly follow.

“Wait up!” She turns around and slips, but you’re close enough that you catch her before she falls. She holds onto you tight and you just pick her up and put her on your back. She huffs and you know she’s pouting, but she has no intention of getting off.

“Put me down.” You do so and she walks the short way to the end of the rock pier. She sits down and you sit right beside her. You sit there for what seems like hours before she just sighs and takes her over shirt off. Her undershirt is tighter and shows off the slowly growing bump on her stomach. You smile and kiss it before lying beside her.

“You’re so beautiful.” She just smirks and rubs her stomach.

“I’m going to be huge in only a few months.” You laugh. You laugh not because you think it’s funny, but because you know that won’t change single thing about her beauty. You don’t say that though, because you know it will come out stupid and you’re only smooth when singing. 

You just decided to cuddle her and kiss all over her neck and cheek. You kiss her on her temple and she smiles and pushed you away slightly.

“Hey, stop it!” She practically squeaked and you just laugh at her. Apparently, that wasn’t the right thing, because she puffs her cheeks out and tries to wrestle you. You carefully play fight back, but she ends up pinning your hands and on top of you. You have to admit, it’s pretty damn arousing and her blush tells you she can either tell or feels the same way.

“What’s the matter babe?” You smirk and move to sit up, which makes her slid down a little onto your lap. You’re not really sure what was more arousing about the situation, but you want to try it again later. 

“If you think I’m going to have sex with you right now you’re even dumber than I fucking thought.” You laugh again and kiss her. You two part and just cuddle for the rest of the time you’re there. Soon, your alarm goes off and you both have to leave. You personally have to get to work and so does she. Apparently, she has to deal with a party that goes on until midnight.

You stop by your house before going to Karkat’s, so you can get dressed. You get here and start undressing only to have Karkat yell at you to go into the bathroom. Apparently, she’s the only one that can change in front of people. Of course, you say that and enter the bathroom with a tiny handprint on your cheek. You just laugh as it goes away- you know she knows how to play hurt and really hurt- and get dressed.

==> Fast forward a few hours

You closed the restaurant and decide to take the leftovers to the homeless in the parking lot. It’s already midnight when you finish making plates and Dave is eager to help. You and Karkat decided it was best for you to take him, since she had to deal with annoying teenagers. 

“Ready kid?” He nods and you carry the plates outside. “Hey, free plates!” That was enough to form a small line and Dave hands out the waters to everyone. You barely have enough for everyone, but you have exactly the right amount. You’re packing up when Dave sees someone and runs off. “Dave!”

You quickly follow and see Dave running towards another boy.

==> By the mystery boy

You are now one of the many homeless kids and you are eating a plate your friend brought you. You have it half eaten when you hear your name being called. You know that voice too. You turn around and see Dave running towards you and stand frozen.

You didn’t think you would see him again.

You thought you wouldn’t see anyone again.

You finally take a few steps towards him and he jumps towards you into a hug. He’s gotten bigger and looks to be only a foot or so smaller now. You still have no trouble lifting him and just hug him. You look up when someone approaches and see a weird man watching you.

“What are you doing?” You asked him and he just cocks an eyebrow.

“This is Cronus. I live with him and Karkat.” Dave smiled and Cronus shook his head.

“He lives with Karkat and I stay over sometimes. Who are you?”

==> Enough of that. Be Karkat

You are now Karkat and you are very, very pissed off. You are watching a party of twenty plus thirteen year olds. Gamzee is helping, but he’s basically a thirteen year old himself. Now, you are trying to get a kid off the basketball game. He had to get more balls because he ran out. It’s not your fault he fucking sucks, but of course you’re the one going to get in trouble tomorrow. 

Gamzee sees your struggling and simply walks over, tells the kid to get off, and walks away when he listens the first fucking time. You just walk the fuck away and deal with the next problem. You hate your job.

A few more hours go by and the kids finally leave. You’re tired as fuck and still have to clean. You’ve been feeling sick all day and you almost throw up bending down. Of course, Gamzee sees and carries you to the counter.

“You need to rest. I’ll do all the motherfuckin cleaning Karsis.” You just grumble and nod as he finishes cleaning. When he’s done you start walking home and he insists on walking beside you. 

You reach the diner and see Cronus talking to two boys. You assume he’s another kid Dave found, but you get closer to see he’s wearing rags. You sit down beside Dave and he latches onto you.

“Hey, who is this boy?” You turn to the blonde and he does not show any sort of emotion at all. You look at Cronus and he looks somewhat nervous.

“His name is Dirk and-” Dave interrupted him.

“He’s my brother!” You and Cronus share a look. 

“Come on.” You stand up and start walking outside. You see Dave is following, but watching Dirk, who isn’t moving. “Well, come on Dirk. We’re going home.” He just smiles a little and gets up to go with you. You’re home sure is getting crowded.


End file.
